Nickelodeon Chatroom 3
Characters * Danny Phantom: Samantha Manson * Mighty B!: Portia Gibbons * Fairly OddParents: Tootie Ives * Hey Arnold!: Lila Sawyer Chatroom (Tootie Ives has joined) (Portia Gibbons has joined) Portia: Ugh...Messie is like SO annoying. -.- Tootie: Bessie? Why? Portia: She's too...NICE. She's kinda like YOU. Tootie: Yet YOU'RE the one voiced by Grey DeLisle. Portia: Am I? We sound nothing alike. :/ (Sam Mason has joined) Sam: Hey girls. Tootie: Hard to believe all three of us...AND my sister...AND Azula...AND Chad...Are Grey DeLisle, to tell the truth. Sam: That girl's got range. Tootie: Oh and Veronica. Sam: Okay we get it. XD Portia: So.....Who has a topic? Sam: I think that WAS our topic. Tootie: XD Portia: Whatever. 9_9 Tootie: Hey...Let's talk about how many of our Nickelodeon friends are basically Tara Strong. Portia: Well...Your boyfriend for one thing. Sam: I think Ember and Spectra are also her. Hmm...Isn't Poof also her? Tootie: Yes. And Tad. Sam: Kitty Katswell. Tootie: No that's Grey again. Portia: What about Dil? I think he'd be REALLY mad if we didn't mention HIM. Sam: Yeah. And he'd probably do something weird and creepy to us. :/ Tootie: Yeah I bet he would. Portia: Isn't Eggy also voiced by Tara Strong? (Lila Sawyer has joined) Portia: Oh hey Lila. Lila: Hey. Tootie: So Lila, what do you think about Rhonda? Do you think she actually DOES like Curly? Lila: I'm ever-so certain. She treats him the way Helga treats Arnold, and THEY became a couple. Tootie: Hahaha. :P Portia: Hey...Sam hasn't spoken after the last thing she said. Sam: Sorry. I was away and forgotto mark myself as away. Tootie: Another date with Danny? Sam: Yep. :) (Portia Gibbons has left) Tootie: Bye Portia. :/ Lila: I guess the Honeybee scouts are having another meeting. Sam: Haha yeah. Tootie: She could've at least SAID she was leaving. Lila: Yes. That was ever-so rude. Sam: Then again she's not the nice one. Tootie: XD Lila: I'm ever-so sorry, but I have to go now. Tootie: Okay. But why? Lila: I'm going on my first date with Arnie. ;) (Lila Sawyer has left) Sam: Arnie? Arnold's weird cousin? Tootie: Yep. Sam:.....So, guess it's just us. Tootie: Yeah. :/ Sam: Someone's knocking on my door. Tootie: So go answer it. I'll wait. (Samantha Mason is Away. Message: "'Ooky-Spooky Bat Girl'? Really, Mr. Fenton?") Tootie:.... (Samantha Mason is no longer Away) Tootie: Who was it? Sam: It was Danny. He said he was going to buy me a gift since it's been two months since we started dating. I didn't even get HIM anything! O.O Tootie: Don't worry about it. Anything from you would be awesome. Sam: I'm not worried but thanks. ;) Tootie: You know...I just realized Nickelodeon likes the name "Sam". Sam: There are OTHER Nicktoon "Sam"s? Tootie: Yeah. Sam Dullard from "Rocket Power" and Sam from "Clarissa Explains it All". Sam: Haha.... Tootie: Oh and Sam Puckett. Sam: XD (Tootie Ives has left) (Samantha Mason has left) Category:Chatrooms